


Dirty Prompt Series

by Enigma_IM



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: 69, Against the Wall - Freeform, Bat Monster, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Demon, Dirty Talk, Elf, Exophilia, F/F, F/M, Gargoyle, M/M, Masturbating, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster sex, Morning lazy sex, Oral, Orc, Series, Succubus, Teratophilia, Trust Kink, Werewolf, cthulhu - Freeform, druid, gorgon - Freeform, merman, prompts, water-base sex, weapon play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: A series of short stories. all filthy, all including monsters
Relationships: Minotaur/Human, Orc/Elf, bat monster/human, cthulhu/human, garoyle/human, merman/human - Relationship, werewolf/human - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 155





	1. Build Me Up Buttercup (Werewolf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Masturbating

Her scent. It's all I notice, all I can think about. Sunflowers and apples. Every day I can smell it, I can't escape it. Sometimes I don't want to. Sometimes I want to hold her tight and take in that smell, relish in it. But I can't.

When I found her I couldn't believe it, she was so beautiful. A goddess if I've ever seen one. Everyone disappeared when I saw her, it was like we were the only two people. In a daze I walked up to her, we actually talked. pleasantly. Everything was going perfect, too perfect. It took me too long to notice, embarrassing really.

She is human.

I wanted to tell her at that moment, who I was and what we were, but it wasn't the right time. Not yet. I can't risk losing her, it will kill me if I lost her. I just have to play it slow, let her get to know me first.

After some time I grew cocky, too comfortable in our familiarity. I asked her out to a real date. To my surprise, she said no. saying it was too soon and she wasn't ready for a commitment.

She wanted to be just friends. How funny.

I did what she asked, I kept things… platonic. Sometimes I pushed the line, I really couldn't help it. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her. But she isn't ready, I can wait.

Though it's driving me insane.

I smell her before I see her, hear her before she says anything. Her steps have always been loud, her purse littered with trinkets that rattle about. The door officially announces her entrance to my home, slamming loud against the frame. She is here for our weekly movie night. My favorite night of the week.

We settle in our familiar places, the middle of the couch. She leans against me as we share a bowl of popcorn. I suffer through every touch of our hands, every little nudge of her leg against mine. Her scent enveloping me makes my head swim. Every movie night feels like a blur, so intoxicated by her. It is both torture and pure bliss.

This night was worse. She wore that little V-neck I adore so much and those tight leggings. At my angle, I could see down her shirt, tempted by the valley. I find myself leaning towards her but snap back to the tv. I watch the movie, trying everything I can to pay attention. I jump when she does, gasping at the sudden sight in the movie. Her hand snaps to my leg, her fingers teasing my inner thigh. The reaction is instant, a jolt running down my spine to my crotch. I adjust the popcorn over my lap, gripping the bowl tight. I hiccup when her fingers curl, digging into my skin. Her index teases to close, way too close. Just a few inches up and she will-

I shoot up shouting some bullshit excuse before running to the bathroom. I slam the door behind myself, panting against it. My crotch aches against my jeans, pressing too hard and bulging along the zipper. I'm too far gone to think clearly, too aching and hard to go back out there. I reach for my zipper, pulling it down and relishing to slow relief. I sigh when I release my cock. The cold air makes me shudder, sighing against the door.

I feel filthy doing this with her so close by. Like I'm some hormonal teen who can't keep his mind out of the gutter. I grip my cock and tug slowly along my length. I aim for slow but my body demands action. My wolf demands her. To feel her warm soft skin, to kiss along her body and listen to her whines and whimpers. Images play through my mind as I pump, squeezing myself to the thought of her.

My breath comes out hot and heavy, my skin feels tight. I think of her on all fours for me, tempting me with that ass. She would beg for me, beg for my cock. I stumble at the idea, going down on my knees as I hiss. My teeth dig into my lip as I furiously buck into my hand. I arch my back, feeling the shirt grow taunt over my body. My hand slaps against the tiled floor, my nails dig into the ground. I barely register the fur sprouting over my arm, I can't even bother to care.

I picture her straddling me, taking my cock, and taking her pleasure. I can almost hear the sounds of our bodies slapping against each other with ever downfall. A snarl rips through my throat as my cock throbs. I feel my base swelling, begging to be squeezed by her warmth. I'm so close, just a little more.

The image that sends me over the edge, the hopeful thinking that brings me to climax, is her resting in my bed with my mark on her shoulder. The idea of her lying on my sheets, looking content, and displaying my mark has me over the moon. I grunt and growl as I spray onto the tiles. A load wasted on the bathroom floor.

I pant, squeezing my cock for a bit before I can think clearly. I finally notice my hand, watching as the fur recedes and the nails retract. The cuts on the floor startle me as I sit up. The spilled seed on the floor catches my attention next. The sight makes me feel worse, utterly repulsive.

I shake the thought away and clean up. Using a dirty towel to mop up the mess. I tuck myself away before straightening my clothes. Looking myself over in the mirror I fix my hair and cool off my heated face. With a sigh of defeat, I turn to the door, taking one more breath before facing my blissful torment.


	2. The Strokes (Cthulhu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Oral

His face is…strange. In more words, his face is a squirming pile of tentacles. At first glance it's weird, strange, unnerving. Around the 300th glance it get less so. Then again, who am I to say anything. I am the one dating the appendage filled face.

I watch as he trails kisses down my torso, sliding his hands down my sides as he goes.

"Don't you dare," I scold. The hand on my hip squeezes tighter in protest.

"Don't I dare what?"

"Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do, we talked about this."

He quirks a brow with the dullest look he can put on. The irritation is clear, that sass is unappreciated. I try to squirm out from under his arms, pulling my legs up to my chest. He sighs with more clear displeasure, resting his cheek on his palm. His eyes stare appreciatively between my legs before I cross my ankles. He grunts.

"I don't see the issue here," he shrugs," if anything this should be better than any of your previous experiences."

"that's not the point," I shout.

"Then what is the point?"

I fiddle with an answer, opening and closing my mouth without a clue. His shoulder sags along with his head as he sighs.

"Would it perhaps be because you don't like my mouth," he accuses. Though his observation is close, it's not dead on.

"No," I quickly shout," it's not that, not at all."

"Babe," he catches my eye," it's fine if you are. I get it."

"No- it's not- I mean… shut up, it's not that I don't like your mouth. You know I adore every bit of you, it's just…," I fidget.

"It's just what," he answers irked.

"It's just… I swear it's not because I'm off put by your handsome face," I smile. He quirks a brow of exasperation. "It's honestly because the… thingies… they tickle," I clench up my face at the childish nature of the issue.

He sits up with a grunt," they tickle?"

"Yea," I fidget some more," like when we kiss it's strange- in a good way- but they trace around my neck. I've gotten use to it but when you go down there it's a hell of a lot different. I'm not sure why it's just a lot of sensations that are really soft, if that makes sense."

I watch him ponder the situation for a moment, growing hot in the face with each passing second. I never in a million years assumed I would be having this conversation with my boyfriend. As trivial as the title sounds for him, it's true.

"I have an idea but you have to give it a try," he grabs at my ankle, pulling me forward. "I think- no, I know- you will love it. So do what you did when I first asked you out and give this strange fellow a try?" my legs rest under his chest and his crossed arms lounge on my stomach. I debate his suggestion, running the attempts through my head multiple times. Ultimately it's his request to give him the benefit of the doubt that wins me over. I gave him a try as a friend, it worked out. He is my best friend. I gave him a try when he took me out for a date. Now he is my lover. Knowing his luck he could go 3 for 3.

"Fine," he sits up excited, "But! You can't hold this against me later if I say I didn't like it."

He huffs," Ok, then you can't use this as an 'I did this for you now do this for me' thing."

"deal."

I watch with trepidation as he rests his beard of tentacles on my stomach, pressing his lips to my skin as he lowers. The slightly damp tendrils trail lazily over me, tracing every curve and blemish with ticklish care. My stomach flutters and clenches at the sensation. My toes curl as I try to settle in and stop being so tense. I catch his eyes, falling into the allure that captured me when we first met. His amber eyes that promise pleasure.

I slowly settle more onto my elbows as I watch. My leg twitches when he presses a kiss to my mound, jumping with anticipated building in my loins. My breath catches as I feel his tentacles scatter around, teasing the cleft of my thigh, trailing over my hip bone. It tickles like I expected, my skin twitches and pulls taunt as I try not to wiggle away. The feeling is too light, too soft.

I get ready to sit up and stop him when he holds me. It's hard to explain but it feels like all his facial appendages are fingers, pressing firmly against me like a hand. Their movement are more defined now, more arousing.

My eyes flutter when he parts my folds, leading himself between to coax at my clit. I choke on a gasp at the attention, dropping my head back as a thrill runs up my spine. Two, or three, of his tentacles open me up. He spreads my lips to make way for his tongue. The rough texture guides a groan from my lips as he glides along me. The broad strokes pulls immediate pleasure from my stomach, pulsing outwards as I lose my breath.

Soon a few of his tendrils tease up my thighs towards my entrance, warning me before they trail inside. The sensation is similar to fingers but the image of him pressing his facial appendages inside me brings another moan to my lips.

I feel him chuckle as I slowly gyrate into him, relishing the feeling of his tongue. His laugh is pleasant though very arrogant. Sitting up to scold him for his cocky behavior was too much effort. I'll give him a pass this time, he earned it.

Three or four tentacles stroke and prod inside me as his lips clasp over my clit, sucking hard. I find myself bucking into his ministrations, reaching down to pet over his head. My legs bend, pulling him in with his all to pleased hum. I can't help it, I need him. I need more of him.

His tendrils glide over and hold my hips and thighs. The feeling of so many fingers worshipping me is becoming too much. The sensations sending my brain into auto pilot. I buck and groan, crying out a few times to his magical tongue. I clench down on his tentacles, grasping his head while my legs drive him against me.

"Please," I groan out absentmindedly. He chuckles again before adding more of himself inside me. I rise to the challenge, crying out as my body falls to the pleasure he built. My legs pull him impossibly close, I dig my nails into his neck, I bolt upwards with a silent cry. I buck wildly into him before falling back into the sheets. His attention trail off, guiding me down from my high with a lover's kiss.

I hardly notice when he climbs over me, pressing his weight on my lower half. He rests his head against my chest, watching me catch my breath.

"Not so bad, not that either one of us should be surprised," he bounces his brows with an arrogant gleam in his eyes. I can't bother to answer him, instead opening my arms for him to come up. He crawls towards my awaiting arms, settling into my hold. I press a few lazy kisses to his face before falling completely lax on the bed.

"Yea, how dare I ever doubt you," I chuckle.


	3. Sharp Dressed Man (Minotaur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Dressed or Half-clothed

Dinner didn't start out so…erotic. It was a typical date. He was charming, the atmosphere was romantic, and the food was delicious. It was perhaps a perfectly timed thought that jumpstarted the night. It was definitely that button up he wore. So tight against his chest, making his tree-trunk arms pop. He looked downright delicious, downright sinful.

By the time dessert got to us, we both seemed to be rattling in our seats. Eyeing each other like pieces of fine cut beef, ready to ditch the meal and get home. I couldn't help but watch him lick the bit of sauce off his lip, it would be a crime to look away. I was only being a normal woman when all I could think about is what that tongue could do. I wasn't pervish or anything. Though, I'll admit, when I wiped the smear of chocolate sauce off the plate and slowly licked it off my fingers that I may have been pushing it a bit.

We both rushed down the road, groping and squeezing each other teasingly as we ran home. I wanted to grab the bull by the horns and ride him. I know he wanted to crush me to the floor and take his fill. Gods, I can relent to that idea.

When we made it up the stoop to our place he couldn't help himself. He brought me in close and attacked my neck, grinding himself into my ass with tantalizing bucks of his hips. I could barely get the key in the door, all too happy to get lost in the feel of his lips on my skin. With half a mind I got the door open, turning out of his hold to grab his tie and drag him inside.

Before I know it he has me up against the door again. My dress rides up my thighs as he wraps my legs around his waist, balancing me on his knee. I grind my crotch onto his leg, panting along with him. He slams his mouth into mine, our teeth clanking against each other for a second. Our hands are everywhere. He has one up my dress and in my underwear while the other pulls the collar down over my boobs. I fumble with his buttons while trying to stay coherent enough to return the kiss.

With a quick tug my breast spill over my clothes, catching his attention. He abandons my lips for his new plaything, slobbering over my nipple like an animal. I grab his horn while tugging his shirt down to claw at his back. His growls rumble into my chest, his hot breath ghosting over my sternum. The things this man does to me.

Too pent up he glosses over his attentions and rips my underwear down a leg, letting it hang on the other. He quickly digs himself out of his pants, pressing the head into me with an eager groan. Without preamble he bottoms out, making my back slap against the door. We both take a second to breathe, the sound of our panting is the only thing heard. Soon the sounds of our bodies meeting join in. he thrusts, I moan. Tale as old as time.

He adjusts his hold on me, grabbing my ass as he stands straight. I grab his tie, pulling him in for a kiss. I swallow his grunts while twinning my tongue with his. I pet the back of his head, grabbing fistfuls of hair. I try to distract myself, I can feel him doing the same, not wanting to finish this heated affair. His powerful thrust and well-endowed cock becomes too much. Soon it's his turn to silence my cries with his mouth, taking them with a cocky chuckle.

I fall apart around him, leaning back to let the neighborhood know how I'm feeling. His chants of pleasure harmonize with mine in an all too familiar song.

We both rest our heads against the door as we come into our own. I finally take stock of our attire. His shirt hanging on one elbow, the rest dangling close to the floor. His pants pulled down on his thigh with his boxer are sitting just under his balls. I'm just as bad, holding his tie while my dress settles around my stomach having raised over my hips and tugged below my chest.

I think date night went well.


	4. Hanging by a Moment (Bat monster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: 69

"I'll be off work around 7 and be home at like 8 ish, you want me to pick anything up for you? No? alright, enjoy your daytime nap, lazy. Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that. Love you, see you tonight," with a curt smile to myself I hang up the phone. I allow myself a moment of giddiness before heading back out on the floor to work.

The rest of the day is filled with great anticipation. It's been so long since I've gotten to see Duncan and I can't bring myself to relax. He went out of town to visit some family up north for the week, leaving me alone at the house during the time. I've been lonely, pent up, and a little depressed all week. This has been the longest we have been apart since we started dating. It feels juvenile to act this way about a boy, all eager to see them like it's junior year of high school. But at this point, I don't care.

The workday is slow while I walk about the store waiting on customers. The middle of the week is hardly prime time for people to buy beauty products. A few older ladies peruse the merchandise but most don't buy anything, feeling content to complain about the sale's fine print and prices. I find myself watching the clock more than restocking and organizing products.

Time ticks by slowly as I find myself watch the clock longingly. 

"For the love of god! Just leave early, I can't take this forlorn look any longer. Go see your boyfriend before I collapse into a Nicholas Sparks coma," my coworker complains dramatically. I miss most of her conversation having only heard 'leave early'.

"I don’t really understand all that you said but thank you! I owe you one," I jump up and around to the back. I snatch my bag and jacket from the lockers before bolting out the door, waving goodbye.

"You're taking my shift Friday," she calls after me. I merely wave behind my back as I dig my keys from my bag.

I blare my music as I drive over to my flat. I park in my spot before rushing up the stairs with a pep in my step. I make it up to my room, immediately finding Duncan resting in the corner.

When he first moved in he informed me that, though he enjoys sharing a bed, that he can't rid the habit of sleeping upside down. I'd imagine more so since he just came back from his family's place. Since he told me this I offered him two options. The closet or a pull-up bar. He picks depending on the lighting. Today he chose the pullup bar sitting between a wall and a bookshelf.

I look over his curled up body, noticing his lack of clothing. He has never been shy about his nudity, taking to only pants when he lounges about the house. A t-shirt on when he is out, or we expect company. Now he sleeps in the buff, covering his modesty with his wings.

He sways slightly with each breath, a light snore coming from his nose. I take a moment to admire him, taking in everything I've missed. His smooshed nose, large ears, poking fangs, and leathery wings. The urge to walk over and kiss him awake is strong. I even walk closer, leaning down near his face with a smile. As I reach out to cup his face I hear a faint groan followed by a short fluttering of his wings. I curiously look up at his adjustment, noticing a slight bulge near his legs.

I stand and gently reach out to move his wings over. He snorts, I freeze. I watch him for a moment before finding his cock popping between his wings. An idea pops in my head, a very good idea. Grabbing his emerging cock I gently tease it, fiddling with his tip before massaging his balls. Licking my lips I eagerly watch as his entire length emerges into my awaiting hand.

"Hello," I whisper to myself. My hand slides down to his base, wiggling his cock near my face. My delicious plan takes action as I press his tip to my lip, flicking it a bit with my tongue. Below me I hear Duncan grunt, his wings sliding apart. The rush I feel runs down my chest and into my stomach. The feel of his tip in my mouth, pearls of pre settling on my tongue.

I take him farther into my mouth, groaning around him for added flair. Bobbing my head slowly, exploring him with my tongue. Part of me wants him to wake up, to comment on what I'm doing. Though another part wants him to stay asleep, awaken when he cums down my throat.

Lost in thought and the experience I just barely notice his wings part completely, his hands cupping my hips. I grin around him, pulling back to look down between us.

"Good morning," he answers in a gravelly voice," please, don't let me stop you." his toothy grin brings butterflies to my stomach. I return the smile before grabbing him again and wrapping my lips around him. I bob as I listen to his small grunts, tracing my tongue over his veins.

Out the corner of my eyes, I see his wings pull back from around me. His fingers dig into my pants, bringing them down slowly. I lean back from him, looking between us to see him reach out to cup my crotch. A deep hiss rips up my throat at the contact, nearly purring as his tracing a finger up between my folds.

"Wet because of me? I'm flattered," he chuckles," you keep working up there, I'm going to be a bit busy down here." before I can ask he pulls me a step forward to lean up and bury his face between my legs. I choke on a gasp, spreading my legs more as I get lost in the sensation of his tongue. It takes me a moment to come back to myself, just enough to pull his cock back into my mouth.

I lack a little enthusiasm this go around, focusing too much on him. His fingers dig into my hips while his tongue laps along my clit. I can't keep up a consistent pace, especially when he delve his tongue inside me. I back off his cock, resting my head on his thigh while my hips buck into his mouth.

"Jesus," I roll my forehead on his leg, "please". He follows my plead, lapping up before sucking on my clit. Humming with satisfaction as my cries of pleasure echoes around the room. My fingers dig into his fur, grabbing fistfuls as I clench up. I shout out praises, bucking wilding along his lips. God, I've missed him.

He walks me down from my high, leaving small kisses around my hips and thighs. I pet my thumb over his leg while catching my breath. He lets me relax, holding me with that cocky grin on his face.

A moment later he pushes me back, giving himself room to come off his bar. He straightens, displaying his bobbing cock with great eagerness.

"You think you are ready to go for another," he smirks.

"With a view like this how could I say no?"

Duncan corners me to the bed, pushing me back before crawling over me.

"I've missed you, doll," he peppers wet kisses along my neck.

"I've missed you too," I answer back.


	5. Stone in Love (Gorgon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Sex toys

"You have a package," Amy calls from the foyer. I look up from my book, confused for a moment at what I could have possibly ordered. Then it clicks.

I bolt out of my office with a delighted giggle as I fly down the steps. I catch Amy's amused confusion as she takes the box to the kitchen. I follow her in, grinning behind her as she grabs a knife from the drawer.

"Jesus, what did you get? So damn excited," Amy chuckles.

"Just open it," I slide the box towards her," it's a gift for us both."

"Gift for us both? Well now I'm excited and curious," she grabs the box. Gliding the knife over the tape I wait with bated breath for her to see what's inside. As she gets the flaps open her smile drops, confusion settles on her face as she grabs the box inside. I watch her pull the mystery item out, flipping it around as she read it.

"a strap on," she snorts, " I love to know how you talked yourself into buying this."

"Well, I was talking to Shamaya about it and I just fell in love with the idea," I read the box over her shoulder," also look at the features. It's detachable and vibrates, so if you aren't…into it, then we can still use the dildo part."

"Because that's what we need, more dildos," Amy cocks a brow over her shoulder.

"Oh, stop, you can never have enough dildo. Don't make me laugh," I snatch the box from her hand. I tear into it, grabbing the harness out first. I stretch the belt, admiring the length, and feel. One size fits all, with a stretch like that I guess so. I pass the harness to Amy before grabbing the dildo out. The vibration controller is wrapped around the base with some plastic covering.

"What batteries does it need," Amy asks as she sets the belt down.

"Double A's I believe," I twist the item around.

We set up the device, batteries in, and dildo settled in the harness. We play with the settings, feeling the vibration levels.

"it's loud," I comment.

"Meh, it's as loud as the purple one upstairs," she shrugs.

"Yea but that one has way more speeds than this. But I guess discretion isn't a priority here," I poke her with the tip," as long as it's loud and proud and down to clown, the sound shouldn't matter." Amy slaps the dildo away with a snort.

"Shut up," she pushes away. I come right back to her, grabbing around her waist as I set the device down. I lean in close, letting my hair trail little kisses over her forehead. The snakes tasting her salty flavor.

"Does this seem like something you would be interested in trying," I catch her eyes.

She shrugs," I mean, if it's something you want to play with I will be open-minded. But my real question is, who is wearing the strap on?" I grin down at her as a snake pushes a strand of hair out of her face.

\--

Amy has always had a way of driving me crazy with just her lips. Ever since the day our eyes met and she didn't make a joke about turning to stone I was smitten. Her softness always makes me groan and her taste- oh god her taste- is divine. Both sets of lips ramp me up to animalistic degrees.

As I settle between her thighs all thought leaves my head. Her legs over my shoulder and thighs loosely clamped around my head. My hair teases at her thighs and hips, tasting her skin with flicks of their tongues. Tagging along I too take a chance to taste her. I flick my tongue lazily over her, trailing wet licks up and down. Out the corner of my eye, I see her petting one of my snakes, tracing a finger under its chin.

Amy has always had a fondness for my monstrous hair. Ending the initial insecurities with a kiss to each hissing strands.

I take my time to enjoy every flick of my tongue, every short thrust of her hips, every flex of her fingers and toes. I could get lost in her for hours. It's when her moans grow frustrated and her nails dig behind my neck do I allow her a release. Her cries of pleasure play like a symphony to my ears as I devour her. Trailing off with one last kiss to her clit before I rest my head on her thigh.

"You would think the teeth would catch more often but you maneuver like a pro," she jokes. I chuckle with her, petting her stomach.

"Don't know why you would think I don't know my way around your crotch, I guess I just have to prove it every night," I dive between her legs again, her screech of laughter tickles in my chest. She pushes against my shoulder with a big grin matching my own.

"Stop it. go get your dick," she pushes me away with her foot.

I scoff," Don't say it like that." I crawl off the bed, heading towards the dresser.

"What else would I call it," she poses on the bed," perhaps 'babe, grab your penetrator'?"

I glance over my shoulder," Keep talking and I put my shirt back on and leave."

Amy rolls her eyes as she falls back into the bed," such empty threats." I snort, shaking my head as I attach the harness to myself. I grab the vibrator from the dresser and walk towards her. I take a moment to enjoy the view, her sprawled on our bed with a small smile.

"You look so beautiful," I mumble. Her grin widens as she reaches out her hands.

"Stop the flattery and fuck me," she answers.

I crawl onto the bed between her legs," As my love commands."

The vibrator is cold in my hands. I attach it to the harness, having a bit of fun with the new look. I wiggle the cock about before resting it on her mound. My hips roll back as I watch the tip nudge at her folds, parting them with a small thrust. The tip traces along her, poking at her clit with timid bucks.

"you know I don't care for teasing," she wraps her leg around my thigh, pulling me closer.

I chuckle," patience was never your strong suit." she tugs me closer again with a snarl. Truly a woman after my heart.

I finish her short time of foreplay by spreading her to press the tip into her. The view of the vibrator disappearing inside her is a thrilling sight. My cunt throbs as I delve inside hers. My mouth hangs out with a slow gasp as she groans. I take my time pulling out and thrusting in.

"How's it feel," I ask softly, too fascinated at the view of her twat.

"Good, but it could be better," she baits. I let her lure work, reaching for the controller. Our eyes meet as I wait with a bit of anticipation. I let the uncertainty build and turn on the first level right as she opens her mouth to be a bit more of a brat. I buck in to the hilt as her head falls back onto the pillow. The vibration affects us both, though her more than me. I roll into her, switching my interest from her cunt to her chest. As I increase the roll of my hips her tits bounce around.

I turn the vibration up another level, chuckling as a choked groan leaves her throat. My hands catch myself as I fall onto all fours. I listen to her near-whisper cries as I kiss down her neck to her chest. My snakes taste along her sweaty skin, adding new sensations to my already riddled brain. My legs get a bit tired of the strange angle but the feel of her nipple on my tongue gives me a new rush of energy. I roll her nub over my tongue, our hips meeting. Our bodies clapping, her moans, and the faint buzzing from within her echo around the room. It’s a beautiful symphony.

The vibrator gets cranked to the final level. Her hips roll and grind on the vibrator as my hips pull it from within her before thrusting back in. I relish in the sounds of her nearing release, growing hotter at ever cry.

"Please," she groans. Amy leans over and presses a kiss to a curious snake, nuzzling into them with panting breath. I reach between us, pressing a finger to her clit. Her back arches, a groan rips from deep within in. soon her body spasms, bucking wildly into me. I relent on my own thrust, too concerned with hurting her. I watch as she comes down, little whimpers leaving her lips as she grabs a fistful of her hair.

"Fuck," she closes her eyes. I detach the vibrator from myself, using my hands to take the item out. She arches again before settling. I crawl up her body, setting the dildo on the nightstand before cuddling up next to her. Her arm curls around me, playing with my hair.

"That good," I grin. She turns to me with a lazy smile.

"You have to try it next," she answers.

"Oh, yea?"

"Definitely."


	6. Kiss From a Rose (Forest God)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Bondage

A fairy esque home in the woods has away been a dream come true for me. The strange sense of peace that's accented by the mystic magical feel that only living alone in the woods brings. To wake about every morning to an otherworldly mist that hides the oncoming elk till it's just upon your front porch is breathtaking. Sit on the porch in the early summer days can truly take your breath away while breathing wonder back into you. I love my home, I'm glad I made this choice.

Having moved here in my early twenties was a gamble, especially when one has no money. A gift from my grandmother makes the financial strife a little easier, though just barely. Still have other bills to attempt to ignore along with the need for food. The adventure just began and it looked to be a disappointing one. Thank the heavens things worked out. Found some online work that miraculously fell into my lap and did some jobs on the side. Starting a garden and selling some food for the local market. Made the big bucks online, which sounds kind of dirty. I try not to tell people I make money online. Two things come to mind; Youtuber or porn star and I don’t have the body for porn or the personality for Youtube.

The garden has become my pride and joy since it produced its first tomato. I never knew it was hard until I relied on it for most of my groceries. A person can only eat so many cucumbers before you are desperate for change. Some trial and error later I have grown a wide variety of veggies and fruit. I legit cried when I managed to grow a pretty decent watermelon. That was the turning point in my cabin in the woods experience.

Today is too lovely to waste working inside. A fine day to perhaps sit on the porch, do some gardening, take a walk. I step outside, momentarily blinded by the sun. I straighten my shirt before heading to the garden. I admire the flourishing plants and all its produce. I note the ripening tomatoes and large bundles of cucumbers lining the ground. 

I grab my supplies and head to work pulling the healthy ripe veggies. next, I tackle the maintenance, ripping out weeds and pruning the plants. 

As I work I feel a tickle on my wrist. A gentle brush of a curling vine drives my curiosity away. Soon a leave brushes my face, curling to cup my cheek with too much force to be considered natural. I cease my shoveling to watch the plant in question. Furrowed brow, pursed lips. Before I give up, another cord glides over my ankle. The sensation continues, the vine sliding up my calf, squeeze me as it climbs.

I snap around onto my back, propped up by my arms as I worriedly watch the plant tickling around my knee. The green rope traces a scar on my shin, petting the slightly paled puckered skin. I let out a shaky breath as my mind catches up, my head dropping to my shoulders as I sigh. Only one reasonable explanation for why my tomatoes might be curling around my leg. Only one person.

"Mawida," I call out slightly amused. A rumbling chuckle is my answer followed by an emerging figure from the debris of the forest floor.

"Got you that time," Mawida laughs as leaves and twigs combine to form his legs. It will never cease to amaze me how his body can coalesce with such ease. Branches, leaves, twigs, flowers, vines, anything found in the forest just comes together to make the god in front of me.

"God of the forest or god of mischief? It seems like someone miss titled you," I answer as I sit up, brushing off dirt from my palms.

"I'm allowed to be more than one thing! I've been called many names, you come up with a few if I recall correctly," He pretends to ponder. I pick at a rock stuck near my thumb before I look up to acknowledge him speaking.

"When have I ever given you a title?"

He steps closer, crouching near my feet," well, just last week I remember you screaming out a few names for me. Calling me perfect and amazing."

I scoff," I never called you perfect, I was merely projecting my admirable skills. You need to pay attention better and stop stroking your ego, love." his face contorted in an unamused grimace, sneering slightly.

"I guess I just have to prove you wrong," he grins. I cross my arms with a quirked brow.

"Oh, yea? How do you plan to do that," I smirk. With no answer, just that grin, I begin sliding backward. I quickly lift my arms and stare down at my lower body. A vine wraps multiple times around my middle and thighs, dragging me back then up towards my home.

I rise from the garden, settling flush against the clinging ivy on the side of the house.

"Let me go, Mawida," I growl. He merely chuckles, stepping closer to my home and I. "Mawida, I'm serious," I try again. The bravado does nothing to him. His steps are fluid as he nears, eyeing me with no hint of subtlety. He shows he doesn't care how blatant his admiration is, he likes what he sees. As he steps closer I sneer at him, he chuckles again.

"I'm but a man in need of his woman. Do not trouble me with false anger, I just wish to worship my lady love. Is that a crime?"

"It is when you keep me bound to the side of my home," I tease. He pays me no mind, reaching out to my body. His gnarled twig and vine-covered hand cups my hip. We both watch as he trails it under my shirt, the vines around my waist loosen to allow him to raise the clothing underneath.

He sets the shirt under my neck, "Hold this for me." before I could answer a tickling feeling trails from behind my head then around to my throat. The vine weaves under and over the shirt, holding it up. His attention rests on my chest, admiring the uncovered skin with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"No bra today," he cocks a brow," Were you expecting me?"

I scoff," Don't flatter yourself." he chuckles before dipping to take a mouthful. My eyes slowly shut while a quiet sigh leaves my mouth. His wet tongue flicks and lathers my nipple, his teeth tugging with a soft grip. My hand strains against the bonds, urging to touch him.

Mawida leads kisses down my stomach, getting distracted with nips and licks on the way. After a few detours, he presses his lips to my hip before curling his fingers into my pants. This sends a jolt of alertness through my body. The small amount of give the vines have I close my thighs shut.

"No, we are not doing this in my garden," I snap. Our eyes meet as I look down at him near my crotch. His arrogant smile makes his raised brow just a bit more annoying.

"oh, do explain why not," he nuzzles my thigh," because I cannot find one reason why we shouldn't."

"Well, just to list the first one off the top of my head, someone could see us," I answer. Mawida takes the time to stand, looking around with confusion. He stops when he faces me again.

"Don't see anyone. Also, we are in the middle of the woods. Can't say that someone will happen upon us," he retorts.

"But someone could come and I rather not have my tits out when they do," I counter. It's not that I don't want to but out in the open adds a level of anxiety. The anxiety is thrilling, everything about this is thrilling, but the realist part of me understands the risk of embarrassment.

Mawida steps closer, resting his body against mine. His leaves caress my curves while some twigs poke into my stomach. He has a warmth, a wet warmth to him. His body reminds me of a greenhouse; vibrant, warm, humid, fragrant.

"I can feel every presence in these woods. I will let you know if someone nears," he whispers near my ear. His deep rumbling voice brings a chill down my spine and a fluttering in my crotch.

"Promise," I whisper back. He leans back with a soft smile.

"Promise," a vine curls a loose hair over my ear," Now can I ravish you?"

I roll my eyes," Ravish? Confident aren't we?"

"well," the vines slowly pull my legs apart as he falls to his knees," I am a god, it tends to come with certain certainties." before I can tease back he rips the crotch of my shorts. The fabric is tossed away without a care as he moans with great exaggeration. His hands grope at my thighs, petting up and down as he admires for a moment. His eagerness lights up his eyes before he leans down.

Mawida buries his face between my thighs, my eyes roll back as his nose bumps against me. His smile grows wide before he loosens his tongue from his mouth to lick up my slick. My hips roll while my crotch throbs. I look down my body to watch him lazily eat out my cunt. His eyes meet mine making lightning strike my spine. Neither of us can look away as he ramps up his attentions. I watch as his hand pets around my thigh and up to where his mouth is. His rough fingers tease around my entrance, watching me bite my lip with eagerness.

He plunges two fingers inside me, curling them as he sucks on my clit. His smile grows as he watches my eyes roll back again. I grunt through my teeth while grinding heavily into his mouth. My stomach flutters as my cunt throbs. His fingers stretch and grow, petting and pressing against my walls with a heated gaze. I pant as I watch, whimpers leaving my mouth.

"Come on," I mumble. My peak is right there. I pull against the binds, the urges to curl my leg over his shoulder to pull him closer or grab his head are stronger than ever. The tugging rubs the vines into my skin, though it's soft it does leave a bit of a bite.

As I rest on the edge Mawida winks at me. The action makes me grin for just a moment. He follows the flirty wink with a soft nibble on my clit, humming as he does. My moan chokes out my throat as everything comes together. I clench my eyes shut and cry out into the forest. I ride his face while gripping the vegetation in a tight fist. He plays me like a fiddle while I flow through my finish.

Once I fall slack against the vines he rises from between my legs. He grabs my thighs, pulling them out from within the bindings to wrap around his waist. Next, he releases my arms and guides them around his neck. I rest against his shoulders while he takes me back into the house.

"Where to," he asks as he pulls the front door open.

"Bedroom," I smirk, "I'm not done with you yet."

His chuckle vibrates my cheek," That's something I like to hear."


	7. You Can't Hurry Love (Succubus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Lazy morning sex

The light shines between the curtains into the darkroom. The sounds of soft snoring and incoherent mumbles nearly breaks the silence the morning brings. A couple lay in their bed, peacefully tangled together in fruitful sleep. No cares in the world, no responsibilities on this lazy Sunday morning. The man holds his lover close to his chest, his head nuzzled at the base of her neck. The woman has her fingers laced between his, held close to her heart. Both content and relaxed, happily wasting the morning.

The man wakes slowly, the subtle scent of his partner filling his lungs as he takes in his first deep breath of the day. He clenches her fingers tighter between his, tugging her body closer. Their bodies settle together like a puzzle piece, filling and forming to each other. He feels her fingers flex against his before she twists in his hold. She rests face to face with her love, falling back to sleep once she settles. He takes the moment to admire her, noting every bit of her beauty. The raw perfection that can only be found in such a vulnerable time. Peacefully asleep near the love of their life.

He stares in wonder at his fortune, to have someone so sublime as her in his arms. At that moment he felt like the luckiest man on the planet. As he admires he feels a gentle caress at his thigh. To busy with his half-minded delight he lets the feeling go. Soon the touch explores upwards towards his crotch, tracing the outline of his balls with such care and tenderness. The man melts into the action, closing his eyes to relish in the attention. The thin tendril that loops around his sack soon transfers it's admiration to his shaft. With a tight squeeze, the man slowly opens his eyes to meet his lady love's black ones.

"Morning," she whispers. The soft clicking of her tongue is louder than her words.

"Morning," he whispers back. They both grin, reaching out to pull the other closer while her tail teases him. He returns the attention in full, lifting her leg over his hip. His fingers delve between her legs, palming at her crotch with slow care. Their lustful gropes and caresses are kept slow and lazy, gaining fulfillment more from touching each other than being touched.

With his cock standing tall and proud, he prods it at her entrance. For her answer she tugs his hips closer, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. They both bite back a groan at the fluid thrust forward. Her engulfing him brings on a new high while him filling her brings ease. They rest once he is to the hilt, more inclined to kissing than progressing their morning romp. Their loud lip-locking is the only thing that can be heard through the small apartment. At the previously silent room, the sound of swapping spit is bombing, too loud for a calming Sunday morning. They part shortly after beginning, watching each other for just a moment.

She admires everything about him as he had done earlier. Her heart fills with joy, her tail flicking behind her with barely contained excitement. Words rest on the tip of her tongue, debating weather are not it's worth to be said when actions are speaking louder. Instead, she grinds her hips into him, twinning her tail around his calf with an encouraging smile.

He follows in her command, rolling his hips into her. They both relish in the feel of his thrusts, shallow and languid. She feeds on his energy, fueling his slowly growing fire. The near molten level of unhurried lovemaking is lightning through her system. Little did they both know that lazy morning sex could be as monumental as rushed frantic sex. Neither one competes to finish the other or make the other scream. It's just soothing tempo while leisurely climbing to their ends.

The man pulls her closer, panting in her ear with soft exhales. He can't help but pick up speed, beginning to fall apart in her arms. She has always had a way of beating him to submission with just her body. He can't help the way her body draws him in, giving him all he needs and more. As she notices his stuttering breath she presses wet kisses to his neck, whispering praises in his ear. He wants to fall apart then and there, to go willingly into the abyss.

His hand curls between their bodies, petting over her, determined to not be beaten so quickly. Her gasps add a new level of bliss to his already drowning mind. They both writhe and pant into each other, trying their best to keep quiet.

She falls apart first, to his satisfaction. He will never tire of the way her body hugs him, begging for his climax while riding her own. He follows quickly after, stuttering on his breath and thrust. His body twitches and stiffens, mumbling compliments and prayers. She holds him close, petting along his head as she takes her fill of him.

They both rest in each other's arms, petting along each other's bodies with slowly dying energy. It's hard to say who fell asleep first as they both were too comfortable to notice when they truly clocked out. The morning returns to it's near-silent state. Though now only the birds outside and the occasional passing car break the quiet.


	8. Hooked on a Feeling (Merman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Water-based sex

Since the first day, I've been captivated by him. His beautiful colors of red, purple, and orange in his scales. The hard angles of his fins. Even his strange nearly human face. It's all been so alluring and thought-provoking. I can barely rip my mind from ideas of him.

When he first showed up to the facility I was iffy. Not on him, never on him, but how he ended up here. Though he made it clear to all around that he was here of free will, I still pondered about it. He came here because of typical injuries that most aquatic species face. Some torn scales and slashed fins that made it damn near impossible to swim. Though he has long since healed, he sticks around. I have asked countless times after I gained the courage to speak with him but he has yet to give me a complete answer. In my opinion, I think he enjoys the easy life.

I wonder about this thought as I sit along the edge of his cage one night. I kick my feet in the water as I rest my elbow on my knee. He swims below in large lazy circles, the sight just barely registering as I stare into space. Why would this wonderful creature still be doing here? He is strong enough to go back out there to his home. He has to have family waiting for him so what is holding him back? Perhaps he is honestly lazy, enjoying the sweet life of luxury in a highly funded rehabilitation center. Living off the generosity that no one will force him out. As possible as the idea is it just doesn't sit well.

He emerges from the depth silently, watching me with his barely submerged head. I catch his eyes, watching him back. He swims closers, his long tail propelling him. His webbed hands grab the metal grate I'm resting on, framing my thighs with his arms.

"Hello," he smiles.

"Hi," I answer back. Though my smile is curter than his. I feel too worn today to give back his enthusiasm.

"Penny for your thoughts," he rests his head along his arm, tracing a claw over my knee. I watch him for a moment, fighting the urge to jerk my knee at the ticklish feeling.

"Just thinking about something that's been bugging me," I mumble. His finger stops tracing over a long healed cut on my thigh. He instead flattens his hand, leaning up to rest his chin on my knee.

"What would that be," he asks. His tail lazily swishes behind him. I take the moment to admire it. The fade from red to purple with blotches of orange near his waist is beautiful. Sometimes when I look at him I feel the urge to paint though I lack the talent for it.

"Nothing exciting," I grab his hand, playing with the webs between his fingers. He allows me, lingering on the sight before saying anything else.

"Humor me anyway," he flips my hand over to trace over the lines on my palm.

"Alright," I grab his hand again," I was thinking about you."

His head snaps up to me," oh? I thought you said it was nothing exciting." his smirk brings a smile to my cheeks. I shove him playfully in the shoulder.

"Specifically I was thinking about why you choose to stick around here," I clarify," like, you don't need to be here but you stay. I can't imagine this place is as appealing as the great wide ocean."

"I'd argue differently, this place has something the ocean doesn't have," he shrugs.

"yea? What would that be," I humor him. The ocean is full of such wonder and beauty while this building has gray walls and dozens of aquarium tanks. Though the view is beautiful near the cove, it's only that small window that offers a glimpse of the true view. I look over towards the open barn doors, catching the rising moon.

"Well," he hesitates," for starters, it has you." I snap my head from the view to him.

"what," I huff in amusement. I meet his flustered gaze, realizing the sincerity of his words. "You think I'm more beautiful than the ocean," I scoff," you have been in here too long."

He snorts," you clearly must be blind because I've spent my entire life in the ocean, and only you have been able to steal my breath away."

I open my mouth to dispute his claim but his warm smile and tender looks make my heart throb. I look between his eyes, lost in thought for another time this night. He doesn't allow me to stew as he grabs my arms and swims out a bit, tugging me softly.

"Why not come for a swim," he asks with a gentle smile. I roll my eyes and tug back away, a rejection on the tip of my tongue. He interrupts," please, I wish to try something with you." I stare, conflicted but mostly curious. I've swum with him before, gaining great enjoyment from it.

"Fine," I sigh. He grins in triumph, ready to tug me into the water. I yank my hand back before he could, "Let me get these clothes off first. I don't have a spare set." his setting pout switches to blushing glee. I still can't figure out what he sees in me but I will soak up the admiration while I can. It's not every day someone says you are a more beautiful view than all the sights in the ocean.

I quickly discard my clothes, keeping a makeshift bikini set of a bra and underwear on before hopping into the slightly above room temperature water. The rush of being submerged makes me kick to the surface quickly. As I push the wet hair from out my face I'm greeting with his handsome face. His flat nose and sharp pearly whites. He swiftly grabs me, leaning back and swimming further into his pool. I rest against his chest, feeling his tail wiggle near my legs. Once we are far enough out he rests, holding me close to his body as he strokes along my sides.

"Is this what you wanted to do? Come out to the middle of your pool and cuddle," I tease. He looks down at me, raising a hand to moves a wet strand behind my ear.

"No but it's a perk," he grins," what I wanted to do was this." he straightens, letting my body slide off his, before cupping my face. My heart lurches at the immediate implication. It doesn't help when his thumb pet over my cheek. Before I can ask he leans forward and brushes his lips to mine. The strange wet, bumpy, warm press of his skin to mine is startling at first. Though I was fairly warned I still wasn't ready. He is shy in his attention, just testing the waters before pulling back.

"I think we could have done that without having me get undressed," I bite back a smile.

"Just taking the opportunities when they arise," he leans back down for another kiss. I react this time, grabbing his waist to secure our bodies closer then molding my lips to his. He gasps at the more forceful attentions, letting me lead with a soft hum. Our lips fit together well enough for what we are, feeling electrical in its pleasures. I try to introduce my tongue to the mix but he startles away. He leans back, licking his lips as he regards me.

"Kissing is strange," he chuckles," I didn't know you guys use tongue as well."

I huff with a confused furrow of my brow, "does your kind not kiss?"

"No, I just saw a lot of people around here doing it and I'll admit I grew very intrigued by the idea of doing that with you," he blushes.

"You saw people kissing and thought of me," I trail my leg along his tail. I feel his muscles twitch, moving us a bit as his body flicks.

"Y-yea," he stutters, " and I will very much so like to do that again."

"With or without tongue," I poke fun. He merely rolls his eyes before pressing his mouth to mine. This go around, he is more confident in his skills, introducing his tongue first. I show him the wonders of French kissing with slides of my tongue against his and sucking his before thrusting mine into his mouth.

As the heated make-out session progresses I feel the water around us move, swooshing along my legs. His tail flicks back and forth as he bumps his pelvis into my thighs. I adjust accordingly, matching my crotch to where I assume his is. I grind on him, relishing in the groan he lets out. Very quickly a protrusion pokes against my crotch before it slides along the cleft of my thigh. I pin it between our bodies, pleasuring him while I take in his moans.

He rips away from my mouth, dropping his head back as he pants heavily. His tail swishes quickly, rubbing his scales on my skin. Though surprisingly smooth it does begin to chafe. His groans grow rampant along with the grind of his hips to the point that I worry of an impending climax. I stop my grinding and grab his head, forcing him to look at me.

"You alright," I ask. His hazy eyes finally focus on me, his fingers tightening on the back of my neck.

"Oh," he comes back to himself, "Apologies, I got very lost there for a moment. Your body is extremely tempting, I shouldn't have rushed us like that." he drops his hands from around my neck, making to depart. I dig my fingers into his hips, dragging him back and keeping him near with my legs around him.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," I purr," just got a bit worried there. You seem to be enjoying yourself a great deal."

He chokes on his laugh," yea? It's hard not to. Your kisses were too erotic, a lethal weapon truly. Though if you are so inclined, do you wish to continue?"

Instead of answering, I trail a hand down between us, grabbing at his cock. His lusty grin goes debauched as I squeeze the base of him. His tail flicks again, pumping himself into my hand.

"By the gods," he grunts," you aren't even doing much and I'm completely ready to be your slave."

I pump his shaft lazily," my slave? Making too many promises and you haven't even gotten inside me yet."

He perks up at my words, "Inside you? Is this possibly going to be the best night of my life?"

"Keep saying those mushy words and it will be, big boy," I thumb the head of his cock with an immodest grin. He groans with an all too willing roll of his hips. I pump him, all too eager to watch him fall apart because of me. His eyes don't know where to go, lost between looking at me or my hand. Soon he settles on my clothed chest, a light-catching in his eyes as he brings a hand to my straps. My hand slows as I wait for him. He pulls the strap, snapping it against my shoulder with a questioning quirk of his brow.

"Ask and you shall receive," I joke as I peel the wet clothing off. He watches with rapt attention, lighting up when I'm fully presented. Without missing a beat he cups my chest, making me laugh at his over-eagerness. He gropes with glee, pleased as all can be. I enjoy the attention but enjoy stroking him even more.

I jerk him off as he plays with my chest, tweaking my nipple when he finds my actions stutter. We both test the other's resolves while enjoying our exploration. He soon rips my hand from his cock to lean down and bring a bud into his mouth. His sharp teeth glide along the erect bud, soothing the small scratches with his tongue. I find myself slowly sinking lower in the water, his attention never wavering as he submerges.

I brush my palm over the fin protruding down the back of his head, panting with a silly smile on my face. He goes from lathering my chest to smooshing his head between them, groping while he mashing my tits against his cheek. I can't help but chuckle, pulling him up for a kiss. He impatiently delves his tongue into my mouth as his arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me in close, aligning our bodies just right that his tip prods at my folds. He grinds in short bursts between them, taking his turn to relish in my groans against his tongue.

I grow impatient at the teasing, reaching down to grab his cock. He grunts, parting from my lips. He rests his head at the crook of my neck, watching between us as I line him up. With a short buck of his tail, he nudges inside, slowly gliding in with a small bit of resistance. With every gasp and grunt from me, he pauses only to continue when I nuzzle his head. Soon he is to the hilt, panting near my ear.

"Are you ok," he sighs, baring his teeth to my jaw. I ripple along him making him seethe at the sudden squeeze.

"I'm good, how bout you," I kiss his shoulder.

"I'm good," he sucks in a deep breath," I'm going to move now."

"Alright," butterflies jump around in my stomach in anticipation. He holds me firm against his chest as his tail arches back before snapping his hips forward. This sudden thrust makes me cry out. He pauses at the sound, only repeating the action when I reassure him with a kiss to his shoulder. I rest against him as he begins to plow into me, forgoing the languid bucks for frenzied thrusts.

I feel on fire because of him, crying out into the nearly empty room. I can hear the splashing of the water between us as his hips meet mine. I tilt my head back to keep from catching the drops in my mouth. I flutter along his cock, grinding into ever meeting. My nails dig into his back, wanting him as close as possible. His cock feels like a god sent, too perfect for someone like me. As I listen to his own cries of pleasure do I understand what beauty can exist outside of the ocean. I can't help but climb so fast upon the hill of climax. He is too much- just exactly enough- for me.

As my body ripples with its nearing orgasm that he leaves from the comfort of my neck to attack my lips in a crushing kiss. His teeth scrape against my skin, perhaps ripping open the delicate layers. It's when I taste copper on his tongue do I get my answer. The taste and his rough handling nearly push me over the edge. I pull back from him, screaming out my enjoyment as he returns to the crevice of my neck.

As I begin to pulse around him we start to sink under the water. I have half a mind to take in a breath before I become completely submerged. Though the danger of the situation is but a fuzzy note in my brain I find myself transfixed by the trust I have in him as I squeeze him in a tight grip. I fight back the urge to cry out my last breath as I cum on him. His thrusts become frantic as he rides out my high, reaching his in the process. As he pulses and throbs, his teeth sink into my neck, clamping down hard as he cums. I can't fight the urge any longer, arching back and letting out a wail into the water. The bubbles rise to the top as my hair frames the last breath I have.

He stills, arched around my and buried to the helve. His teeth slowly release me but don't completely let go. The moment is too perfect though my body begins to fight the need for breath. I take in a few moments of having him buried inside me and holding me so dear before I nudge him.

He snaps away from my bleeding neck to catch my eyes. Realization dawns on him as he pulls out then swims up. As we break the surface I take in a greedy breath. He watches me with worry while I catch my breath.

"I'm fine," I pant. He doesn't take my words seriously as he pulls me closer.

"I'm so sorry," he pets my back," I didn't even think, it just happened." his worried eyes stabs at my heart. I grab his head as he flutters about me. I press a quick peck to his lips before leaning back with a smile.

"it's ok, I'm fine," I peck him again for good measure. He seems to relax before he looks down towards my shoulder. His worry ramps up again.

"Oh, I have made a right mess of your shoulder," he brushes the hair away. The sting of the action makes me wince.

"You bit me," I find myself laughing," that was unexpected." he flinches at the comment, still observing the bleeding wound. He leans down in what I assume was a closer look but was instead to lick it. I stiffen at the suddenness of having his tongue cleaning my wound. I then shiver when he does it again, ridding the area of blood. Once he is done he presses a kiss to it, soft and caring.

"Though I enjoy the sight of my mark on your neck I do apologies for going so overboard. Scaring you and drowning you in one go was not my intentions," he catches my eyes, sincerity written all over his face. I can't help but pull him in close and kiss him.

"All is forgiven," I lean next to his ear, "I liked it." he shivers with a groan, pulling my hips against his.

"What did you like," he asks with a cheeky grin.

I play along, "I liked having your cock buried inside me and trusting you while you had me underwater."

"You liked almost drowning," he asks in slight disbelief.

"Yea, I trust you to not let me drown. Even if you were distracted," I kiss his cheek," and what a feeling that was. You are quite a skilled lover if I do say so, but I think I can show you a few more tricks."

"yea," he asks," are you open to showing me right now?"

"Perhaps," I answer. He growls as he leans in for a kiss, swimming towards the nearest wall to press me against.

"No drowning this time," he mumbles against my jaw.

"Maybe a little," I tease. He nibbles my ear, tugging it in protest.


	9. Who Are You (Demon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Dirty talk

The boy goes on and on about God only knows what. The dull monotonous tone of his voice nearly lulls me to sleep if it wasn't for the damn clanking of his silverware every time he felt he told a joke. I try to give him a fair shot, I really try, but his habits and tedious stories bring hatred to my very being. Just make it through the dinner and I can honestly say I gave him a fair chance to captivate me with something- please, even just a little a nibble of captivation.

I pick apart everything he says, down to the tiniest potential hook to jump in with my own conversation but after a bit, I can't help but give up. Looking around the room at the throng of people is far more entertaining than this date. My ideas get lost in a whirlwind of thought. Chores and tasks I need to get done tonight weave through first, then daydreams hop aboard. I ponder a better night with a tall handsome stranger who can woo me with words then whisk me away to a night of screaming pleasure. What I wouldn't give to be thoroughly fucked tonight. To be held down and pleasured to the brink. What I wouldn't give indeed.

'such an imagination, almost makes the venture out tonight worth the hassle,' a rich voice says. I sit up, looking at my date who still drones on like nothing was said. I look around, not finding any source of the beautiful baritone.

'Oh, don't let me stop you. Please continue detailing a perfect night that has your dress used as a rope to tie up your hands while a dark dangerous lover pays tribute to your body,' the voice speaks again. fear drops heavily into my stomach, the worrisome idea that someone is delving into my head brings cold fingers to my spine. I stupidly ask the voice that seems to have settled in my mind to divulge its identity.

'I'm am but a bored soul, same as yourself, who is in need of some entertaining,' he answers,' I have been admiring you all night, watching you try to stomach the presence of that personified celery stick. Though his thoughts are as filthy as yours I find you two to be an extremely poor match. Would I be correct in guessing that he won't be seeing his fantasies come to light?'

I look over the 'personified celery stick' with disgust, 'not a chance'.

'That is fair, I doubt he could give you what you need anyway,' he chuckles. I find myself intrigued for the first time tonight, feeling playful even in the face of such uncertainty.

'Yea? What do you think I need,' I bait, leading into a more sultry conversation.

The voice chuckles again, no doubt pleased with where this is going. 'A woman like you need someone who knows how to give you what you deserve. To lead you in with promised seduction before being ravaged like a beast. To be lathered in heated kisses before being held down by a powerful lover who can take their fill without leaving you unsatisfied'. I startle a bit at my results, rightfully swayed towards this voice's ideas. He answers my rapt attention, ' I think I'm on the right track. Wouldn't you agree, doll?'

I reign myself in before making a slobbering fool of myself.

'tempting but I'm more of a leader than a follower,' I tease, 'why would I need a man to take control when I'm more than capable of taking what I want?' he hisses before laughing. The sweet sounds bring a grin to my face.

'you wish for a slave or a conquest,' he asks.

'Depends, which part do you wish to play?'

'Oh? Does my mistress allow me such a choice? How kind,' he purrs,' I will be your slave if that is what you so desire.'

I think about the idea, trying to let the words flow before he can catch the plan. The image of this stranger at my complete and utter control is appealing. Though the potential of being worshipped sounds better.

'For tonight I think I will let you hold the reins, but don't think you should ever forget who is really in control. So with your new freedom what are you going to do with me,' I bite my lip in anticipation. The potential too grand to ignore in the face of this craziness.

He growls, the sound sending pulses to my crotch. The primal eagerness of this voice is pressing more buttons than most others before him.

'Where does one start with such profound beauty? Perhaps with a kiss, gentle and tender, just the perfect start to an exciting night. To begin with, tasting the bits of flesh you allow visible in that generous dress,' he begins.

'Hardly the ravaging I was hoping for,' I poke fun.

'Patience, doll, why spoil the evening with frenzied attention when the night is still young,' he scolds,' now where was I? ah, the removal of that teasing dress. I do hope you don't like it because it will not survive the night. I know you will enjoy such a display of brute strength as I rip it off you.'

'I'd say I'm for the idea,' I smirk.

'I imagine you would,' he purrs,' with your body shown to me, I would take to resting you down in the bed before delving between those ebony thighs. Kick-off the evening with your first orgasm.'

'Confident aren't we? A man has never succeeded in bringing me to climax with only his tongue,' I bait again. His talk is pleasing but typical. I want the less explored avenues, the kind of lustful attention that makes people walk away on shaky legs and wear their runny mascara proudly.

'I assure you, doll, I am no man. You shouldn't be making wishes you don't want to be fulfilled,' he warns. His sultry voice sounding like the devil himself in my ear.

'I thought you knew me so well? Don't think I could handle something more physical?'

He is quiet for a moment, disappointment throbs in my chest until his alluring laugh rings in my ears.

'I think I can manage that. To use your body for my own pleasures while driving you past your own over and over again until you are hoarse. What I wouldn't give to see you face down ass up with my cock buried into your weeping quim. To smack your ass red while pressing your face further into the sheets. Quiet your screams while I ruin you,' he growls,' is that what you want, doll? To be completely debauched at the hands of a stranger who wants nothing more than to paint those insides white?'

I cannot think over the rushing of my blood. The boiling desire festering under my skin as images of an undistinguished man holding me down and pounding into me plays through my mind. It's alarming, its crude, it's…divine.

'Is that something you think you can handle,' he baits. The lure resting there as a promise and no longer just words. He lays the decision at my feet, eager but patient for my answer.

The strange man speaking in my head could be dangerous- most likely extremely dangerous. It's wise to not accept deals from captivating young devils. Best to turn back while the going is good and try to get my fill with the man in front of me. A simple choice, a smart choice

but when has anyone been smart enough to turn away deals with the devil?

I stand from the table, panting as I turn towards the open room. Across the way another man stands, adjusting his suit as he smirks my way. I return the grin with an eager gleam.


	10. Wanted Dead or Alive (Orc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Weapon play

He isn't subtle, not that one should expect an orc to be. Though thinking himself as being stealthy is cute, after a week of this it becomes less so. I'm almost tempted to confront him and get the meeting over with so I can be on my way. Still, this game hasn't grown tiresome yet. Perhaps a few more days, to test his patience a bit.  
  
His limbering steps echo in my ears, making them twitch every time he interacts with a crunchy leaf or twig. At this point, I'm just curious if he knows I'm aware of him or he is just that stupid. Perhaps I give the man too little credit, maybe he is playing the long con. Make the enemy underestimate you. Though I don't believe him smart enough for that.  
Today though I assume he feels bolder, getting close enough for me to hear his breathing. Hear his heart fluttering around in his chest. His nervous beating catches my attention though. A new exploit I look forward to using.  
  
He is young, and now I'm intrigued.  
  
Hunters, especially bounty hunters, have a tendency to keep towards the older generation. Nothing against young adults, it just this career favors the experienced over that untried. The middle-aged have the triumphs of safe ventures under their belt, not likely to fret over the nerves of a hunt. this may explain his tedious stalking and loud as hell steps.  
  
The sunset holds a captivating sight as I set up camp. With the tent pitched at the peak of dusk and fire burning bright I settle with my dinner. Some dried meats and nearly inedible bread. Not a meal meant for a queen or any such royalty but one fit for an outlaw. All I need now is some wise-cracking henchmen and I will truly be worthy of such hateful praises the good folk spit my way.  
  
As I mindlessly nibble on the stale bread I hear my friend lumber about again. He fidgets with some leave before ceasing his extremely loud actions. Seems he is also settling for the night. As he has grown bolder with his nearness I feel that tonight is the night he will make his assault. I smile into my food at the thought. I have been eagerly awaiting our meeting ever since I first heard his steps.  
  
Waiting has always been one of my strong suits; patience is truly a virtue. This virtue pays off tonight as I fight off rest in my tent to finally catch eyes with the ever 'talented' hunter. I pinch my skin and wiggle my fingers and toes to keep awake. This buffoon might have fallen asleep, I think as midnight approaches. I swear if that idiot leaves me waiting again I will-  
  
A snap of a branch stops my inner monologue. The annoyance gets ghosted by anticipation as the sounds get closer. When I hear his labored breathing then do I shut my eyes and feint rest.  
  
The tent flap is gently brushed aside as the orc enters. I can hear the soft steps the come nearer. I can almost taste his nervous energy in the air, his sweat suffocating the space. Each little step ramps up my heart, almost convinced he could hear how excited I am to finally meet him. His breath ghosts over me, the barely noticeable sound of a blade being taken from its sheath echoes in my ear. He takes in a large inhale before I leap from the bed.  
  
I catch him off guard, knocking the blade from his hand as my own startles him back. He falls to the ground with a thud, landing on his rear before I force him on his back. I straddle his chest, keeping my knees on his bicep. My knife rests at his throat, a wild gleam in my eye as I finally look upon the vermin who has been stalking me.  
  
My first thought is of his attractiveness. I was correct in assuming he was young, perhaps at the limit of my guestimation but still considered youthful. He is definitely well above age to be wedded, nearing his more trying years. His facial hair is cleaned kept, close to his chin but still full. His hair has a similar cut, kept shaved close to his head. It's an unusual look for an orc, most I've met have had long flowing locks decorated with braids and beads. He is outside the norm on many fronts it seems.  
  
"Well, handsome, we finally meet," I tease. The man doesn't answer, instead snarling at me as if that would will me to get off him. At my unflinching gaze, he takes to lifting his arms, trying to roll my knees off him. I press the blade closer to his throat, nicking him a bit. As his blood trickles down his throat his efforts cease.  
  
"If you wish to kill me then get on with it already," the orc growls out. He holds my gaze, glaring hard with a brave front.  
  
I scoff at him," you assume I wish to murder you?"  
  
"Of course," he tsks, "What else would a criminal do with a bounty hunter?" I snort at his words, too amused with his confidence when he says 'bounty hunter'. He is hardly worthy of the title but it's still adorable.  
  
"A criminal could do a lot of things with a bounty hunter such as yourself. Especially such a handsome one," I grin. His brave sneer twists to subtle confusion. My grin widens at the sight," something wrong about what I just said, orc?" for the first time since he has shown up he looks away, nibbling on his lip as he does. I'm almost convinced to say he is blushing. The sight thrills me, empowering me to grab his face and point it back towards mine.  
  
"Such a handsome, rugged face," I stroke my thumb over his lip, guiding the flesh away from his teeth," clearly haven't seen many fights. Your face holds no scars unlike your kin normally does. It makes me curious if the rest of you has any battle wounds." I trail my thumb over his tusk before going lower to the wound on his neck. I roll my knees off his arms, wiggling down his chest so I can lick the blood off of him. His body stiffens, his neck going taunt. I can't help but sit up, meeting his confused face with a grin.  
  
"What are you doing," he asks. I don't bother answering, instead, looking down at his shirt. He has forgone armor, having only normal clothes on. A light-colored shirt with laces at the top is all the keeps his torso safe. Either he is smart enough to wear this in the hopes of silence or stupid enough to enter danger with no protection. I notice a bit of chest hair poking through the top. Investigating further I trail the knife from his collar to the shirt. The tip of the blade flicks the laces, cutting it easily. Out the corner of my eye, I see the orc's hands raise slowly.  
  
"Don't think about it," I dig the tip of the knife into his sternum, twisting it slightly. His arms fall flat, his body still stiff as I continue. I shred the top half of his shirt, parting the fabric with a interested quirk of a brow. His chest is broad, strong, and littered with hair. Burly man. Curious, I pet a finger down his chest. I investigate his torso, parting the clothing more to find his nipple. The pebbled nub is barely visible amongst the forest of hair. I can't help but lean down and take a lick. The instant my tongue touched him his stomach clenched, his heart beating loudly against his ribs.  
  
"What are you doing," he asks again, this time with a strain to his voice. Once again I don't answer. I sit up, looking up at his extremely conflicted face. I pass him a grin before sliding down his body again. Resting over his lap I rip the rest of the shirt in half. The sound of the shredding fabric makes him jump, bucking his hips into mine by accident. Still, I feel a bulge against my ass. Though not fully hard enough to tent, it still holds notice. I grind into him, feeling his semi-hard cock. Meeting his eyes I grin smugly. He turns away with another blush.  
  
Now too interested in his growing erection I slide over him once more, revealing the ties to his pants. Grabbing the knife again I take to unfastening him. The laces fall apart easily, his bulge helping the fabric part. I pull his clothes down to his thighs, completely lost at the sight of his cock resting against his stomach. He is just as hairy as the rest of him.  
  
"Well isn't that a sight," I purr. Nearly drooling I grab him in a loose fist, holding his hardening member in my hand. I feel the weight of him in my palm, my crotch throbbing at the view. "Not the smartest of the bunch but you are gifted in other places I see," I tease. I look up at him, grinning at his flustered face. His hands are clenched at his sides making the sight more fulfilling. I think I'm quite taken with this orc.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear I decide to lay on my stomach between his sprawled legs. I rest my arms on his stomach, his erections nestled against my shoulder close to my cheek. The knife hangs lazily in my hand, the tip indenting the skin on his hip. I think for a moment, listening to the uneven breathing of the orc below me.  
  
"I like you," I nuzzle against his cock with my cheek," not many catch my attention but you are very different from the hardened warriors I've met before. I think I might keep you."  
  
The orc huffs," as much as I'm flattered by your admiration I have to decline the offer." I snort, leaning back a bit to press a kiss to his cock. He grunts at the gesture, his thighs twitching.  
  
"That’s cute you think you have a choice," I grab him, slapping his cock to my cheek before pulling the skin back to press a kiss to his tip. His eyes nearly roll shut. His stomach, along with his thighs, clenching. "Yea, your mine now," I lick up his shaft before letting him go. As his cock rests back against my shoulder he chokes on a whimper, seeming to fight it off at the end. It was damn cute of an attempt.  
  
I look to my knife resting against his body. Holding it firmer in my hand I raise it over his stomach. He tenses for a new reason, the worry almost palpable. I press the tip firmly into his skin, enough to breakthrough. He grunts as I trail it down, making a bleeding line.  
  
"The orc who stalked me for weeks, it's almost flattering," I joke as I continuing carving up his stomach, " the orc with no armor, short cut hair, and a huge dick. It feels almost like a gift." he grunts and twitches, watching me slice into his skin. His lack of thrashing and fighting is nice, his precum dripping from his tip is more so. A grunt of pain sounds more like a moan of pleasure when I dig just a bit deeper on the next line. I pause in my assault, looking up at him with a sly grin. He blushes once more, turning away with a guilty look. "Kinky, cute, and strong. It must be my birthday," I laugh.  
  
I sit up, looking down at my handy work. My name scrawled across his stomach is a view to behold. The orc even looks down, rolling his eyes before he falls back to the ground. His hips roll, his tip poking at my neck reminding me of my previous task. I switch my attention, sighing gratefully at his leaking cock. The sight would make a nun faint, perhaps even make his own kind weary. The orc cut up with a criminal's name now tattooed onto his skin with his pants torn around his thighs and his cock about to be in someone's mouth. Oh, what a sight he makes.  
  
I admire his cock some more, even taken with the view of his balls. The bloodied knife trails down his hips to his thighs. I use the flat part to lift his sack, leaning down to press a kiss to them. His musky scent is prevalent now, almost dizzying. I carefully slide the knife out from under his sensitive anatomy before applying it to another sensitive area. His most pronounced vein is the perfect spot to trail the tip of the knife against. I keep full attention on my blade as his cock twitches against it. Be a waste to ruin the fun before it got to finish.  
  
"Woman, have pity," the orc growls out. I almost forgotten about him, way too focused on admiring the way his prick jumps and throbs, dribbling drool down its shaft. Beautiful.  
  
"Hmm? You need something," I rest my cheek on my hand. I wiggle his cock using the flat of the knife, watching as a drop of precum slides onto it. He grunts again, trying in vain to hold his hips back from bucking against such a dangerous weapon.  
  
"Cease with your teasing," he snaps. His tone is demanding like he has any say in how I give my attention. I glare up at him, he glares back. It is almost adorable to see him try to be threatening, especially when I'm the one holding the knife. With a fighting grin, I lift the knife up, raising it well over his cock. His glare fades as worry takes its place. His eyes bounce from me to the knife, a fearful question attempting to leave his lips as his body fights against itself to sit up and run. With a flick of my brow, I bring the knife down.  
  
The knife cuts through the air towards his scrotum, barely missing it as it punctures the ground below. The sigh of relief is amusing, as well as the sight of the knife hidden between his legs. I look from that to him, almost baiting him to snap at me again. Instead, a chuckle erupts from his throat.  
  
"Please, you wild woman you, will you please make me cum," he smiles. The toothy grin is precious; heartwarming and panty-dropping. I fall for his plead, grabbing his cock and stroking him. The sigh of gratification is loud.  
  
I admire the way his stomach twitches roles as I jerk him off. The drying blood on his stomach is beautiful against the letters. A thrill of satisfaction rolls through me at the possessive statement. He is mine now.  
  
Growing more giving with the pleasing tones of his rising groans I take his tip into my mouth. I clean the precum off him, slathering him with my spit before taking him further in. his back arches as a cry rips from his mouth. I see his hands raise up to grab me but fall back down into fists. I give pity, reaching over and letting him grab a fistful of hair. He pets a strand from around my face before grabbing his fistful, guiding my head along his cock.  
  
His cries and whimpers thrill me. I palm his balls as I bob, racing him to his finish as quickly as possible. I want to taste him, to feel his load jet down my throat. Just the thought of it makes me needy. He pulls my head up to his tip before he quickly thrusts his hips upwards. He uses my mouth for his pleasure, using me to reach his end.  
  
With a few more thrusts he slams my head down onto him. I choke at the suddenness of having my throat clogged. The forceful action is forgiven as he treats me to his cries of peaking pleasure. His load spirts into my throat. I swallow it, gulping around him as I take all he gives. He keeps my head down while he slowly relaxes. Soon letting go and falling lax to the ground.  
  
I sit up, wiping the bit of drool and seed from around my lips. I grin up at him, watching his relaxed face. I take to standing up and looking at the mess I made. His shirt is ripped down the middle to present is broad chest, my name carved into his stomach. His pants are kept around his thighs just above his knees, the knife still resting between said clothing and his balls. His cock rests flaccid on his hip, covered in spit and cum. Now, this is a sight I could treasure always.  
  
I finally meet his eyes as I once again admire his body. His grin is lazy but relaxed. He reaches a hand up to me, asking me without words to join him on the floor. I agree, falling to my knees beside him. He grabs my shoulder, forcing me down into a kiss. The sudden action is alarming, especially after what I've done to him. His lips are soft, the tusks are strange, and his taste is similar to that of ale.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbles against my lips.  
  
"For what," I ask, stealing a kiss before he could answer.  
  
He scoffs," For what? For everything you have done. I would have never guessed that something as threatening and terrifying as you would be so damn sexy."  
  
"Kinky bastard," I laugh. He laughs along with me, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me to his side. He tries to tease a finger under my nightshirt but I stop him.  
  
"Not tonight," I scold playfully.  
  
"then another night," he asks hopefully. The idea of a future night like this is nice. Though some errands have to be ran first before that.  
  
His ruined shirt is removed along with the knife that still rests between his legs. We find ourselves resting on the floor though a perfectly good cot sits inches away. Shortly after he falls asleep, worn from the night he had. I give him one last look before sneaking out of his arms.  
  
The light shines through the tent entrances as morning comes. I watch as the orc comes to, groaning as he wakes. He starts to lift his arms but finds them bound together over his stomach. His confusion grows as he notices his feet bound in the same fashion. The orc quickly looks around the room settling his sights on me with a sneer.  
  
"What are you doing," he asks. I look him over lazily, twirling our knife in my hand.  
  
"Saying goodbye," I answer before adding," for now." he glares, beginning to fight against the ropes as he sits up.  
  
"Like hell you are," he growls. I watch him try to wiggle his hands-free, knowing he wouldn't be successful just yet.  
  
"relax, I said for now. You think I'm going to claim you then ditch you. That's just trashy," I scoff," no, I just have some things to take care of before I can whisk you away, or whatever a lovely way of saying that is."  
  
"So you are just going to leave me here defenseless till you come back," he snaps as he continues fighting the binds.  
  
"Course not. I want you alive when I come back," I walk towards him. He ceases his pointless struggling as watches me with frustration and anger in his eyes. I can't help but cup his face, leaning in to peck his lips. His anger fades but frustration still stands proud.  
  
"Don't go," he grumbles. His tone makes my heartthrob. I pet his cheek once more before lifting the knife to catch his attention. He sits up, excited at the prospect of being untied. Instead of doing just that I toss the knife across the room. The weapon sticks into the ground, standing up just in the corner of the tent. He growls once his attention falls to me.  
  
"I have some things to deal with and I don't need you following me so here is what is going to happen. First, I'm going to leave then you are going to crawl to that knife and get yourself free. By then I'll be long gone but don't fret. In one week I want you to meet me by Spearhead River near Hartford. I will set up camp there and patiently await your arrival. Is that clear," I ask. He doesn't answer, keeping his anger despite all I said. "I said am I clear," I say louder. He slowly nods.  
  
I give him one more smile and a kiss before grabbing my things and leaving. At the tent's entrance I give him one last longing look. I'm going to miss that handsome face.  
  
"You better be prepared when I find you, there is going to be consequences," he threatens with an amused sneer.  
  
"I look forward to it," I blow him a kiss before stepping out of view.  
  
A week later I sit in my cabin reading near candlelight. The storm outside rages, tinging against the glass with great vigor. I try to invest in my story, ignoring the pang of anxiety nestled in my chest. It's hardly been a day since I've come home but the fear of being rejected is fierce. That night was hardly something that anyone would come back to. It was very demeaning and emasculating, I imagine. Though he never rejected my advancements and seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed it doesn't really mean anything. It's not a given that he would want to come back.  
  
As my mind wanders I hear the clap of thunder, startling me from my wanderings. The sound wasn't like the ones before, too close and deep to be thunder. Before I can think more about it the sound echoes again. This time I know where it's coming from. A new fear sits in my stomach as the door rattles on its hinges. It bangs again and again until the door swings open to slam against the wall.  
  
The silhouette of a tall man fills the archway, the lightning brightens his features just briefly. The sight is thrilling, erasing the fear from before.  
  
"Found you," he purrs.  
  
"So you have." 


	11. Hold On Loosely (Gargoyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Against the wall   
> MLM

He grinds his hips into me, pressing his hard body into my softer one. His rocky texture is felt even through my clothes. His sharp teeth dig into my lip, threatening to pierce the skin. I crave his touch, the feel of his body on mine. He parts from my lips to trail kisses along my neck. His tongue teases up to my jaw before he nibbles below my ear.

As his grinding grows more frantic he moves his hand up my shirt. The rough, cracked fingers tickle at my stomach. He takes a moment to grope at it, devoting attention to the large rounded area. Too flustered I push at his chest so I can remove my shirt. Once the item is discarded he grins down at me with that toothy grin before hooking a finger on my pants. I grin at him, unbuttoning the clothing as he pulls them down.

Once I step out of my pants he admires the tent in my boxers. I watch as he grabs my cock, seeing his standing proud nearby. He strokes me through my underwear, grinning as I pant. Falling against him I grab ahold of his wing, bucking my hips into his hold.

"Fuck," I groan," Take them off," he answers my plead by forcing my boxers down. We both admire each other's standing erections with unfiltered lust and appreciation. He crowds me against the wall, grabbing us both in his large hand. He pumps us in a loose grip, his other hand holding my hip.

As a drop of pre decorates the top of his cock does he let go. I get ready to be taken to the bed just across the way but he instead grabs both my hips, leaning in for a kiss. I accept the attention, hooking my arms around his neck as I delve my tongue into his mouth. His fingers dig into my hips before going down to my thick thighs. He tugs them up, hinting at something. I can't bother to think, especially with his hard cock poking at my stomach. He tugs again, insistent on something. The suggestion bangs around my lust riddled brain till it clicks.

I grab at his hands and force them upwards," No, let's just use the bed."

His hands cup around my thighs again as he growls into my neck," Why? Don't want to get fucked into the wall?" he chuckles as he nibbles under my jaw. I grunt in frustration, his attention driving me out of thought.

"No, I'm just too heavy. Let's go to the bed, it will be more comfortable for us both," I try to push at his chest to guide him that way but he won't budge. He stops biting on my skin, stands straight as he regards me. His furrowed brow accentuates his rough, angry face. He looks rather pissed but I know better.

"You think you are too heavy to be picked up," he scoffs," you are a dainty thing compared to my kind."

"People have called me many things and dainty has never been one of them," I huff," let's talk about this later, please." I try to distract him by grabbing at his cock, slapping it against my stomach with a teasing grin. He isn't so easily deterred as he swats my hand away.

"Do you honestly think I can't lift you? It would hardly be a problem and I can prove it to you," he holds my thighs and attempts to lift me before I yelp, pushing him away.

"No, stop," I panic. His glare softens as he straightens up again, leaning towards me.

"What's wrong, love? Does the idea of being lifted truly bother you," he asks quietly. I fluster in embarrassment at the question. It's hard to say if he will understand the situation. He is heavy, yes, but he is made of rock. It doesn't hurt that he is chiseled as well, looking as beautiful as ever.

"It's just I don't want to deal with insecurities that will come with you not being able to lift me," I grumble.

"you know I'm strong. I won't even break a sweat picking you up., though fucking your sweet ass will," he purrs.

"I know you can lift me, but holding me is a different situation. You will get tired and I don't like the idea of you setting me down because I became too much," I clarify. Which is true, he is strong, but I think my weight will win out in the end. My insecurities can't take a blow like that, not from him.

He stares into my eyes, his longing gaze making me feel worse. I know he is thinking, trying to find some way to convince me. I'm sure he can wear me down and get me to agree to this failure of a plan. I also know it will destroy my already fragile body image.

"Babe," he starts," I won't push you on this but I feel like I have to prove this to you. You aren't big, especially not to me. You are just the most perfect of sizes, fit against me so well. I know I can pick you up and fuck you hard against this wall. I ask that you give me a chance to prove to you something I am certain of. So, love, will you let me carry you as I pleasure us both against this wall?"

I blush at his words, wanting more than anything for that to happen. He is almost convincing in his argument though I was mostly distracted by the image of him plowing my hole.

I stare into his eyes a second more," alright, but if it doesn't work out you owe me big time."

"But of course, my love, but don't look forward to that," he grins widely. In a smooth motion, he bends his knees, hooking his hands under my legs, and lifts. The suddenness of no longer touching the ground startles me. I grab his shoulders quickly, holding on tight as he presses me against the wall. He laughs at my startled expression.

"Is this what you were so insecure about? You are so light I could probably hold you with just my cock," he teases. I roll my eyes at him.

He adjusts me accordingly, letting his cock slide between my cheeks. He bucks slowly as he captures my mouth for his own. His hips press against my ass, my balls hitting his stomach. The rough texture of his stomach is thrilling, adding more of his natural allure to the situation. I crave his cock more than ever as he holds me so easily. The shot to the ego I expected is now boosting instead.

He leans back, ready to get started. Before he makes any moves he presses one more kiss to my lips, grinning before he adjusts his hold. He keeps me up with one hand, showing off a bit before he presses his cock to my hole. I can't bother to make a teasing remark to him before he presses onward. His tip pops past the ring, sliding elegantly inside. The smooth cock is a strange contrast to his rocky skin. It has never stopped turning me on though.

"You alright," he grunts.

"Am I alright? What about you," I laugh as I lightly bang my head against the wall. I relish in the feeling of being so stuffed. His big cock doing wonders for my body and self-image.

"What about me? I'm balls deep in the sexiest man alive, how could I be better," he growls out. His hips bounce slightly, not being able to hold back for much longer.

"fuck, shut up and start moving," I groan, reaching down between us to grab my cock. He begins giving short thrust into me, bouncing me on his dick more than anything. His gaze goes from my face to my lap, moaning as he sees me jerk myself off. His short thrusts transfer to longer strokes.

"So tight," he whimpers. He bounces me some more as he drills into me. I clench my cock along with my insides with a short cry of pleasure. His eye snap shut at the sudden squeeze, plowing into my more.

"Agh, fuck," I find myself groaning," faster." he obliges, meeting my descents with a clap of our thighs. His hands glide down to my ass where he reels one hand back to slap a cheek.

"You like this," he growls, clapping my cheek again when I cry out for him," you like being fucked like this?"

"Yes," I whimper, "you're so strong." I palm at my crotch more while he leans down to steal a kiss. He can't keep it up too long as his low growls of pleasure win out. His huffs and whimpers spur me on, feeling myself tighten at my nearing peak.

"Agh, you gonna cum," he asks," I wanna see that cock drool on me, cum right on my chest, babe." I jerk myself off harder, focusing on the feel of his cock thrusting into me. I clench him tightly as everything tightens. He hisses against my neck as I cry out into the room. I squirt ropes of white cum onto his stone chest. He sneaks a peak between us, hissing at the sight as his thrusts stutter.

"Cum for me," I lazily whisper. I press a kiss to his shoulder as I listen to his cries of pleasure. Soon his hips stutter, slamming into mine one last time as he fills me. His hot load sends tingles down my spine. The all too perfect feeling of his orgasm.

He pants against me, his thumbs petting my cheeks as we both catch our breath. I rest against his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck in a weak embrace. I don't look forward to him setting me down and having to walk to the bed. Though I figure he has to be tired by now.

Before I can try to get my legs off from around him he tightens his grip and walks us towards the bed. I can't help but smile against him. He sets me down on the mattress, sliding out of me as he does. I feel like a princess as he climbs around me and tucks us both in. he snuggles against me, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of my neck.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it," he wraps an arm around my waist.

I shrug," I guess it wasn't."

"Never should have doubted me," he teases," I'm your big strong man after all, and you are my sweet little mate." I preen at the title, never been called little since I was born.

"Shut up and go to sleep," I huff though a smile still rests on my face. He presses one more kiss against my body before settling in for bed.


	12. It's Not Unusual (Eldritch Horror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject: Trust Kink

He is the monster under your bed. Preying on the weak and frail at night. He is the creaking in your closet. Waiting for you to fall asleep before he pounces. He is the mist in the corner of your eyes. Easing you into false comfort before capturing his meal.

No one has an idea of what he looks like. Some say he is a tall willow tree tapping on your window at night. Some say he is short and stout with hundreds of writhing tentacles. Others even say he looks just like a normal man dressed in a fine suit, catching you off guard with his civil demeanor. Only one person knows for sure what and who he is. The one person is very special to this beast, as he is just as special to her.

One night he came to her, weak for her attention and needy for her touch. She grabbed his face and brought him close.

"What big eyes you have," she had said. He weakened into her hold, more than happy to be there at that moment.

"Better to see you with," he would say. Happy he was to see her with those all too big eyes.

He would lay her down in the bed, holding her so dear as he would undress her. Using those eyes to explore every revealing inch of her. Observe every curve of her beautiful body. He couldn't help it, she was too perfect to look away.

As she lay so vulnerable for him she would say, "What big ears you have."

"Better to hear you with," he answers.

Her voice was so gentle during these nights, soft and full of so much. Sometimes he would sit there and listen to her talk for hours. He adored her so. His most favorite noise was more fulfilling than her voice.

When she would lay bare before him his hands couldn't help but caress, feeling every dip and edge of her soft skin. Groping her hips and chest with eager hands. She adored every second of it, purring and groaning for him. It was a melody to him, a song as old as time. He could listen so her lusty groans for years to come and still never grow bored. She was too perfect to block out.

As he traveled down her body she would say, "What big teeth you have."

"Better to eat you with," he would laugh.

Her body made the most delectable juices just for him. Her flavor would explode on his tongue every time he took a taste. Devouring her with the utmost attention and devotion. He adores her wet cunt, always overindulging when he is allowed a lick. It's almost sad when she comes, too sensitive to allow him more. Because she is too perfect to not want a taste.

Their night can never finish there. When her proclamations died from her lips as hunger drives her he has no choice but to fall victim to her needs. Driving himself into her with utter fascination.

Watching her wiggle and writhe is a sight he never grows tired of. Her face contorted in the purest of agony as he gives her everything he has. Her rise and fall of her chest, bouncing of her breast with each thrust. The way her fingers dig into the bedpost to find purchase. It's all beautiful to watch.

Hearing her whimpers and cries spurs him on. He aims to make her louder every time he visits, hoping the whole world understands how blessed he feels when he gets to be inside her. All he wants is to please her, thanking her for everything she does for him. Her wonderful exclamations fill his heart and fuel his need for her.

Tasting her moans as he delves in for a kiss, stealing her peaking screams is everything to him. The affirmation she shouts near his ears is what always tips him over the edge with her. Licking along her neck as he pumps her full with his love is better than any treat.

Those nights when the silence is at its peak is where they both feel the most sated. Holding each other long after their bodies relax is all they ever need. She loves him despite his horrid ways. He loves her though she is but a frail creature. In those nights nothing else matters. No one can hurt them and neither will hurt each other. Trust, love, devotion is all they want and need in this cruel world.


End file.
